Holding Out for a Hero
by Jorden the Jynx
Summary: Ahhh, this should definitely be an interesting one. This is one of those animes that I've never been able to make a character for, since FMA is just perfect to me the way it is. But I will see if this can go anywhere, and until I get a few reviews I won't post any other chapters. So please be honest. This is an experiment. If it's liked, I will gladly continue it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ahhh, this should definitely be an interesting one.**_

_**This is one of those animes that I've never been able to make a character to insert, since FMA is just perfect to me the way it is. **_

_**But I will let you guys see if it can go anywhere, and until I get a few reviews I won't post any other chapters. So please be honest, you can even flame it if you like. I'm not that confident in it. **_

_**On the off-chance that someone likes it, please tell me on whether or not it should be a 2003 or 2009 (FMA: Brotherhood) fic. I know both more thoroughly than I should care to admit.**_

_**And I apologize that it's lengthy. It's the lyrics. I'm going to post chapter two with actual STUFF in it.**_

_**Disclaimers in profile.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Lonely DayHear You Me

* * *

><p>The bar had never been so dreary in all of its days.<p>

Most of Central command was gathered here tonight, all drinking to honor the life of Maes Hughes. The smoky bar was crowded with military uniforms, and it was pretty frightening in itself. It was so much that there were hardly any civilians in the building at all. But the barkeep didn't complain, for there was still plenty of business.

A disgruntled and depressed colonel sat in a corner booth, his faithful lieutenant by his side as usual. He was well into a bottle of bourbon, his head slumped and his face covered by a mess of ebony hair.

"Sir…" Lieutenant Hawkeye began.

"I know, I know…" He tried to straighten up. "He was her godfather, after all…"

A small stage lit the back of the bar, and on it sat a girl on a stool, holding an acoustic guitar. She wore a black dress, for she had only just returned from the cemetery herself. Her hair was black and her gaze emerald, while her body was slender and porcelain. She had someone else behind her, holding another guitar with his own microphone. She would need the help.

"My name is Rhoswen," she said into her microphone. She wasn't going to wait for anyone to be quiet. She didn't mind if anyone was going to listen, just so long as he heard it. "Maes Hughes, to you guys, might have been a man in Investigations who was obnoxious. He talked about his kid and his wife all the time like he was a lunatic. But he was dedicated to his work and his family, and there is no one in the world who could doubt it. And if Hughes wasn't a friend of yours, then I hope that one day you will be able to know true kindness in another way."

She began to strum on her guitar casually. "I wrote a couple songs when I found out about his death. And I hope that he can hear them. This is from myself and my father."

Jean Havoc and Sergeant Breda took sips of their whiskey. "You know," Breda said, "that girl looks really familiar. Is she in the military?"

Havoc shook his head. "No, I'd recognize a pretty face like that. Maybe someone in her family is though." He stood up from his stool. "Let's go talk to the colonel. I'm sure he's not feeling too great."

The young woman on the stage took a breath before she began. Meanwhile, Hawkeye was whispering to Colonel Mustang: "At least lift your head so that you can hear her, sir."

"_Such a lonely day, and it's mine  
><em>"_The most loneliest day of my life  
><em>"_Such a lonely day should be banned  
><em>"_It's a day that I can't stand_"

The backup began to play with her for the chorus.

"_The most loneliest day of my life  
><em>"_The most loneliest day of my life_"

"_Such a lonely day shouldn't exist  
><em>"_It's a day that I'll never miss  
><em>"_Such a lonely day and it's mine  
><em>"_The most loneliest day of my life_"

"_And if you go, I wanna go with you  
><em>"_And if you die, I wanna die with you  
><em>"_Take your hand and walk away_"

"Colonel Mustang, how are you holdin' up?"

Charcoal eyes met with Jean Havoc's, and the man blinked stupidly. "I think I've had better days, Havoc," he replied. "How about yourself?"

"I understand, it's hard for everyone." He sighed, and looked to the stage. "Who is that girl? She seems to have known Hughes pretty well."

Mustang decided to keep quiet, at least until the show was over. He didn't want to give too much away.

"_The most loneliest day of my life  
><em>"_The most loneliest day of my life_"

"_The most loneliest day of my life…"_

"_Such a lonely day, and it's mine  
><em>"_It's a day I'm glad I survived_"

Some clapped. Some cried a little. She sighed again, letting everyone quiet back down before she spoke again. "This is going to be my final song before I join everyone else on the floor," she said. "I'm afraid that I'm in need of a drink."

She heard a few of the soldiers before her chuckle, and one of them "whoo-ed" in appreciation. "But first, I do need to say something else before I perform again," she continued. "I wrote this right before I got here, actually. It is in dedication to one of the most wonderful women I've ever met. Gracia, the wife of Maes, was my godmother and he was my godfather. I know that there is no way for me to express how she must feel right now. And while she isn't here, she already knows that I will be here for her and her daughter through everything. I just wish that there was something else I could do for her." She sniffled and closed her eyes, her head drooping slightly. "Those two were the perfect couple, and I've always admired both of them for who they are and the way they live. I only hope that one day I can be as lucky as Gracia was. I hope that this is enough to express how she and I feel."

She began strumming on her guitar again. This time it seemed that everyone was tuned in to listen, for the young woman now had tears in her eyes.

"Godfather, huh?" Breda commented. "That's interesting. I didn't think that Hughes had any close friends besides Fullmetal and the Colonel."

Both Mustang and Hawkeye looked at their drinks in silence.

"_There's no one in town I know  
><em>"_You gave us someplace to go  
><em>"_I never said 'thank you' for that  
><em>"_I thought I might get one more chance_"

"_So what would you think of me now,  
><em>"_So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
><em>"_I never said 'thank you' for that  
><em>"_And now I'll never have a chance_"

"_May angels lead you in  
><em>"_Hear you me, my friends  
><em>"_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
><em>"_May angels lead you in_"

"She can sing pretty decently," Havoc continued. "Maybe I should ask her out on a date. You know, whenever the mourning period ends."

Under the table the Colonel was making a fist, resisting the urge to burn his friend alive.

"_So what would you think of me now,  
><em>"_So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
><em>"_I never said 'thank you' for that  
><em>"_Now I'll never have a chance_"

"_May angels lead you in  
><em>"_Hear you me, my friends  
><em>"_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
><em>"_May angels lead you in_"

She still had a few tears on her face. However, she had done well to keep from sobbing so far.

"May angels lead you in"

"_May angels lead you in_"

"May angels lead you in.."

"_May angels lead you in_"

Mustang looked up at the stage for the first time since she'd started. Rhoswen was known for her beautiful voice, after all. He had gone to every one of her performances at the local theaters. And her alchemy, which was used for special effects during plays and musicals, was also impressive as well. She enjoyed theatrics more than politics any day.

Of course, he was the only one in this bar that really knew any of those things. Hughes had known her well, too, but it was much too late for any of that now.

"_And if you were with me tonight  
><em>"_I'd sing to you just one more time"_

She began to cry, hardly able to control her voice any longer.

"_A song for a heart so big  
><em>"_God couldn't let it live_"

"_May angels lead you in  
><em>"_Hear you me, my friends_  
>"<em>On sleepless roads, the sleepless go<br>_"_May angels lead you in_"

"_May angels lead you in  
><em>"_Hear you me, my friends_  
>"<em>On sleepless roads, the sleepless go<br>_"_May angels lead you in_"

"_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
><em>"_May angels lead you in_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Rhoswen sat down in the corner booth with Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye after the show, her own drink in hand. The show had been over for well over twenty minutes now. She had just been waiting for the crowd to slow down.<p>

"Wonderful performance, young lady," Hawkeye said, smiling sympathetically. Her bangs were slightly frizzy from sweat. It seemed as though the air conditioning in the bar was messing up again. She would have to work on that later, being the only alchemist that worked here.

"Thanks, Miss Hawkeye," Rhoswen answered, smiling back at her. "I just wish that he could have heard it."

She glanced at Colonel Roy Mustang. "I'm sure he did hear it."

The young woman sipped her drink almost casually. "Hey, old man, I think you should at least look me in the face," she said. "I'm not going to bite. I miss him too, you know."

When the man lifted his head to look at her, he had a Mustang trademark smirk, which she gladly mocked for him. "Calm down, squirt, I'm too tough to chew anyway." He chuckled, and then looked at her hands on the table. "Besides, you're under the drinking age."

"Hey, I work here, so I can do what I want." She yanked the glass before he could grab it from her. "And don't call me squirt. I'm a whole sixteen years old."

Mustang rolled his eyes. "I still think you should live with me. That way you could just do all of your theater work without having to work in a dump like this."

Before she could reply, Havoc and Breda, followed by Fury, came back. She had seen their faces more than once, but she had never spoken to them.

"Of course, Mustang gets the girl," Havoc chimed. "I swear, I can never get a break…"

Mustang immediately straightened up, suddenly looking serious. "It isn't that I've 'got the girl,' Havoc," he replied. "But before you can ask my daughter on a date, you'll have to go through me."

The three men's jaws hit the floor. She blushed slightly. "Come on, Dad, this is why I never get to have a boyfriend."

"Who needs boyfriends?" he asked. "You can't date yet, you're too young."

"Oh, god," Hawkeye muttered. "Not this subject again." She cleared her throat. "With all due respect, sir, Rhoswen could very well date if she pleased, if her father wouldn't scare off all of her suitors."

Fury and Breda were still recovering from the news, but now Havoc was up and moving. "You have a _daughter_?" he almost shouted. "But you aren't—you aren't old enough—she's the same age as _Edward Elric!_"

"So?" Mustang asked. "I was at war whenever Fullmetal was a very, very young boy."

"Yeah," Rhoswen added, "Dad is a lot older than he looks."

"But—but—"

"Havoc, give it a rest," he said. "I suppose a formal announcement is in order."

And it seemed that Major Alex Louise Armstrong, the Strong-Arm Alchemist, was approaching quickly to meet the singer of such an "inspirational" performance. This was going to be a night to remember.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Rhoswen Mustang," the Colonel announced. "She lives here in Central, and she performs at the local theater here often."

"Colonel Mustang!" boomed the powerful voice of the Major. "What a pleasant surprise! I had no idea that you had a daughter, especially one that could sing so well!" The man had the usual tears streaming down his face, and the sparkles were bursting from him like sparks. "That explains why she said that Brigadier General Hughes was her godfather! Only you were so close to him that that would be the case!"

"Yes, Major Armstrong," Mustang breathed, already frustrated. "Now I would like to get back to drinking, gentlemen, you may all question me about my child tomorrow."

Well, at least now his late nights going to the theater with women was explained. He only would go to the theaters whenever his daughter was in town, so that he could watch her perform.

* * *

><p>No one had known about Rhoswen for a very long time. The reason for this was because apparently the man had too many enemies.<p>

Rhoswen had been a product of a one-night stand with a woman whose name neither of them could remember. She had died of some illness a long time ago, while Rhoswen was still an infant. Her older half-brother, Tuck Galt, was the only one who was told who her father was.

Roy Mustang unfortunately could not deny the child when he laid his eyes upon her. She resembled him so much that there was no way he could get away with such things. He offered both children a home, as he had once been an orphan himself, but Tuck denied. He said his own father would be able to take care of him.

After that, Rhoswen Mustang became a large part of Roy's life. He provided for her as long as he could, and it was only during the Eastern Rebellion that he had been separated from his little girl.

As Rhoswen grew older, and more adept to alchemy, she found her own path in theater and in music. Her father supported her completely, and helped her find a job in the theater in East City. They kept close contact even though she lived separately while traveling with the rest of the actors in her group. She was very responsible, picking up jobs as a waitress in various cities while she wasn't acting or singing.

Her alchemy was as unique as she was. Rhoswen used her alchemy for special effects during her plays and musicals, not for any military combat. Roy Mustang had been more than relieved when he had been told that his daughter had no intention to join the Amestris military. He didn't want her to have to suffer the way he had.

Rhoswen lived her life the way she wanted to, and she was happy to have someone like her father who could trust and support her with it at such a young age.

And she left the bar in higher spirits than she had when she'd arrived, her father behind her. They embraced only briefly, smiling at one another with the exact same smile.

"So you're heading south tomorrow?" he asked, waiting for Hawkeye. She was busy gathering up the drunken men in their little group.

"Yes," she replied. "A small bar in the city of Dublith asked me for some assistance. Seems they need more business."

"Well, be careful," he said. "Some strange things going on in the South. And not to mention, the Fullmetal is heading there now."

"You've already warned me about that troublemaker, Dad." She rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure to avoid him as much as I can. Not that I plan on meeting him, anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Immortal

* * *

><p>The train ride to Dublith was successful and quiet. Rhoswen had stopped in Rush Valley for a short period of time, but not long enough. She had seen some strange explosions in town, and had taken off immediately. She didn't have time to be getting in any kind of trouble. Her older brother, Tuck, would have her head if he found out that she'd even stopped and something like that was going on.<p>

And Dublith was even quieter. She had forgotten how small of a town it was, and the bar she was looking for was called "the Devil's Nest." When had such a bar opened, anyway? She didn't remember it being there a few years ago, when she had traveled to the south with her father.

But when she walked in she was greeted by her normal band of lost and poor musicians, the people she'd been working with for over a year now. She smiled and put down her heavy backpack, happy to finally be back with them. They had left her the night before so that she could perform for Maes, seeing as he had been a special part of her life and all.

But the only person that she really cared to see was in the middle, drinking like always. Tuck, her older brother, grinned lopsidedly at her and raised his glass in greeting. "Hey squirt," he chuckled. "It's about time that you got here. I was starting to worry."

"You and my father really need to quit calling me that," she growled, laughing in reply. "So what's with this place, Tuck? It seems pretty dead."

Her brother was a very tall man, with large muscles. Now she was reminded of a certain Major Armstrong, except for the fact that Tuck kept his hair and didn't have any facial hair whatsoever. "We were hired, weren't we?" he replied. "We just need to promote a little bit of business, is all."

"So where's the guy who hired us, then?" she asked. "I wouldn't hold onto this place for anything."

When her brother was about to reply, someone else chimed, "Sweetheart, it's still light outside. You have to wait until the sun goes down before you go around assuming that the place is dead."

When she turned around, she was faced with a tall, lean man with spiky black hair and a black vest. White fur lined the sleeves of the vest, making Rhoswen recognize the brand. She had the same vest at home, in her closet. This man also wore small round sunglasses, tight black pants and boots. The smirk on her face was slightly… frustrating. What did he know that she didn't, anyway?

"Isn't it?" she asked. "Bars don't even open until after five, you know. It's two in the afternoon."

"Well, nothing is wrong with starting your day early," he said with a laugh. "Tuck, is this lovely little thing your sister? I thought you said she was a nice girl."

Rhoswen's eyes narrowed. Tuck laughed. "Yeah, she can be a pain, but she's alright." When she turned to look at him, he was smirking. "So when will we be performing for ya?"

The man in black shrugged slightly. "Tonight should be interesting," he said, and then ordered a drink for himself. "And tomorrow night as well, if you don't mind staying here another night."

"No problem," Tuck replied.

Rhoswen gave him another once-over, and noticed a peculiar tattoo on the back of his left hand. She recognized it from Maes Hughes's notes. While she hadn't been allowed in his office after he died, it hadn't stopped Rhoswen from sneaking around and going through his notes. She was mostly doing it for her father's sake, truly, but she was curious. While she was a child of the military, Rhoswen didn't trust a word that came out of their mouths. And she wasn't the only one.

"What's that tattoo?" she asked. "It almost looks like an oroborous."

The man turned back and grinned at her. "So you noticed?" he asked, and raised his hand casually. "In order for you to know what this means, you must be an alchemist."

"I am."

Tuck laughed again. "Yeah, she's actually the daughter of some military guy," he said. "Although she never wanted to join like him."

"My dad isn't some _military guy_," she growled. "Do I get a room or not? I need to take a nap and then get ready for the show."

* * *

><p>"Stupid Tuck and his stupid mouth."<p>

She was in the bathtub, trying to scrub away an imaginary speck of dirt on her shoulder in frustration. She hated that her brother could be such an ass sometimes. Maybe he had gotten that from his father.

But what did that say about her father? He was definitely the bigger ass of the two. And that was a fact she had experienced firsthand.

* * *

><p>The bar, true to the man in black's words, was crowded, and they did love the show.<p>

She began her final song of the night without any warning to the crowd. She was sick of the smell of cigars. She had been on the stage for nearly three hours, and she was ready to get some rest.

When the instrumental began, the bar owner's head turned to look at the stage.

"There's an interesting tune," he said quietly.

The dog chimera at his side chuckled. "That little girl has quite the attitude, doesn't she?"

"Yes, and her special effects alchemy is pretty impressive itself."

* * *

><p>"<em>We're face to face<br>_"_Where loyalty is what I need to see from you  
><em>"_You're insecure  
><em>"_I can see the fear that breathes in your heart"_

"_Where will you run, where will you hide?  
><em>"_I see the blood drip from your eyes  
><em>"_Who will survive? Let's get it on  
><em>"_And we'll fight"_

"_I know who you are, the leader of lost souls  
><em>"_You can't kill me, I'm immortal  
><em>"_I'm not afraid to die, my soul will travel on  
><em>"_You can't kill me, I'm immortal"_

"_Immortal"_

"_Immortal"_

* * *

><p>"Yes, I must say I'm quite impressed by her."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I need the rush<br>_"_There's nowhere you can hide before you die  
><em>"_Why won't you face me?  
><em>"_I can see the fear that's in your eyes_

"_Where will you run, where will you hide?  
><em>"_I see the blood drip from your eyes  
><em>"_Who will survive? Let's get it on  
><em>"_And we'll fight"_

"_I know who you are, the leader of lost souls  
><em>"_You can't kill me, I'm immortal  
><em>"_I'm not afraid to die, my soul will travel on  
><em>"_You can't kill me, I'm immortal"_

* * *

><p>The slow instrumental was her favorite. Her brother watched from the front table with a smile on his face. He was impressed. She felt hardcore. She was happy.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Where will you run, where will you hide?"<em>

"_Where will you run, where will you hide?"_

"_Let's fight!"_

* * *

><p>The crowd screamed and cheered, only fueling her even more.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I know who you are, the leader of lost souls<br>_"_You can't kill me, I'm immortal  
><em>"_I'm not afraid to die, my soul will travel on  
><em>"_You can't kill me, I'm immortal"_

"_You can't kill me, immortal"_

"_You can't kill me, immortal"_

"_You can't kill me, immortal"_

"_You can't kill me"_

* * *

><p>The man in black was standing at her doorway when she was on her way back.<p>

"I liked that song, kid," he said with his usual smirk.

"Thanks," she replied. "I'll be sure to give you the recording."

"So who is your dad in the military, anyway?"

Her eyes cut to him seriously. "Just a state dog, that's all," she answered. "If you don't mind, I'll be getting some sleep now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Build God, Then We'll Talk

* * *

><p>Rhoswen came down the stairway, yawning loudly. She had slept like a rock the night before, and hadn't been surprised when she awoke to see that the sun had raised high in the sky already.<p>

The group had been there for a few days already. Tonight was their last night, and in the morning they would catch the first train to Central. Well, they would try anyway. She was known to be a day or so behind due to sleeping late. The weird guy in black had yet to speak to her again, and she was quite thankful. He wasn't exactly the friendly type, or so it seemed.

When Rhoswen ordered some food from the bar, the barkeep handed her a note that had clearly been written by her brother. His handwriting, naturally, was barely legible.

* * *

><p>Rhoswen,<br>You have to learn to wake up earlier in the morning. We keep spending the days without you.  
>See you tonight, I guess. We're shopping. I'll pick up your train ticket as well.<br>Tuck.

* * *

><p>Rhoswen stuffed the note into the pocket of her green jacket. It wasn't her fault. She liked to sleep. Maybe someone should have tried waking her up instead of just leaving her. That would have been much easier for everyone.<p>

She would try to catch up with them later. But for now, food was calling her.

And of course, as soon as she had taken a bite, the weird one showed up.

"Why, good afternoon, Rhoswen," he said, and sat beside her at the bar.

"You're wearing sunglasses indoors," she replied. "How hungover are you?"

Sighing, the man removed the small, round sunglasses from his face, revealing brightly colored, feline-like eyes. "Charming as always," he mumbled. "So, I was wondering something, Rhoswen—"

She continued chowing down. "Yeah?" she asked through a mouthful of food. "What do you want?"

"You're an alchemist, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, what do you know about human alchemy?"

The young woman suddenly began to choke on her food, so much that Greed had to slap her back once or twice.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" she exclaimed after her recovery, her cheeks flushed and tears in her eyes. "Asking for home repairs is one thing, but-!"

The man frowned. "Do you or not?" he interrupted. "It isn't like I'm asking you to do anything."

She looked down at her food. "Well, sorry, but I don't know anything."

Rhoswen didn't see the man's smirk reappear on his face. It revealed sharp teeth, something not really normal in human beings. "Well, what about your dad?" he continued. "Surely the famed war hero could give you a theory that he's had before?"

Rhoswen's breath hitched, and her grip tightened on her fork. "How do you know about that?"

The man chuckled. "Your big brother loves you a lot, but he's not all that bright." She glared at him as he continued. "And what about your _daddy_? A teenager having an affair with a _married_ woman? You tore Tuck's little family right apart, didn't you?"

She jumped from her barstool, pointing an angry finger at the smirking man. "Tuck _never_ thought of me that way!" she half-shouted. "He doesn't blame me at all for what that woman did!"

"Whoa, kid, calm down!" He stood, raising both hands as he towered over her. "I like a woman with spunk, but you're much too young to be carrying around an attitude like that."

She could have slapped him. "Now," he finished, "to keep your identity safe, Miss Mustang, why don't you follow me?"

Rhoswen relaxed suddenly. "My father's theory on human transmutation was never tested, and I don't plan on testing it. It is a taboo for a reason."

The man in black's smirk turned into a grin. "Don't worry, kid, I don't want to bring the dead back to life. I just want you to see something."

* * *

><p>He led her downstairs to an old corridor. They walked towards a heavy-looking door in silence.<p>

Before he opened it, Rhoswen asked, "So what's your name, anyway?"

He slipped his glasses back onto his face. "I'm Greed the Avaricious."

* * *

><p>The rest of Rhoswen Mustang's evening was a blur.<p>

The man known as "Greed" claimed to be another homunculus. Behind the door were chimeras that seemed to be former military. One half cow, another half dog and even one that was half-lizard. Another, a woman who was half-snake, helped hold a young boy hostage… well, he turned out to be a young boy.

The empty suit of armor turned out to be the younger brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist, Alphonse Elric.

Rhoswen apologized repeatedly when Greed made her look inside of him and look at his blood seal. She felt as though she was invading the poor boy's privacy…

"I'm sorry," she told Greed, "but only the alchemist who made this can do something with it."

"Well, the military could figure it out…" The "homunculus" tapped his chin lightly. "I hate causing harm to women, but do you think that _Daddy_ will be willing to give up any information if I were to take you as a hostage?"

And then _boom_, the blond boy appeared, angry and ranting. Rhoswen used all this as a distraction so that she could escape and take off running. Her father _had_ warned her not to get involved with anything that had to do with Edward Elric, after all.

But to her luck, she'd gotten herself lost when the military stepped in. And down in the sewers below the Devil's Nest, she'd seen something terrible.

She'd known what the Fuhrer looked like, but she'd never met him.

And he found her, after he'd killed the female chimera… and she was still inside of the younger Elric's armor when he… Why had Al fainted like that?

As he'd approached her, she felt so very afraid. But in the end he'd been so friendly, helping her up and calling her "Miss Mustang" while he led her to the medics outside.

Edward Elric stepped out later, looking pretty bad. Rhoswen, now in a blanket with a cup of hot tea, stood immediately. The least she could do was thank him for what he'd done…

She walked towards him, just as he was about to talk to an older woman, one with dark hair in a ponytail.

"H-Hey, Fullmetal Alchemist."

When he looked at her, she noticed how his eyes were as golden as his hair. It was…

"Yeah?" He sounded impatient. "Who're you?"

She held her hand out. "My name is Rhoswen. I-I was able to get away from Greed when you showed up."

Fullmetal's cheeks turned pink. "Oh." He took her hand with his automail one, shaking it lightly. "Oh. You're alright then?"

"Yeah. Your brother, I—thank you."

"Rhoswen!"

She turned to see her brother and the rest of her little group coming their way. "Sorry," she said to Edward, "but I've got to go. Thanks again."

It was a miracle that she was able to get those military bastards to give them their stuff back. Not to mention they were barely able to find a place to sleep where they could also perform. Maybe being in the same _city_ as Edward Elric meant bad luck.

* * *

><p>Why were they in a bar?<p>

Why was he _wanting_ a drink?

Edward Elric was exhausted from such a terrible afternoon. But he did have Al back, right? That was a good thing.

Al was with him. Now he was awake, at least. But he was being much too quiet. Seems that chimera dying had bothered him a lot.

"Brother!"

Edward looked up from his drink. "What, Al?"

"Look over there, it's the girl who kept… who kept apologizing to me…"

Edward looked over where Al was pointing, towards the stage at the other end. Sure enough, there she was. She was wearing a long, white dress and what looked like a rosary around her neck. In the center of a stage stood a cello. But he didn't recognize the other people hanging around and getting onto the stage.

What was her name again?

She stepped up to the microphone almost hesitantly. "My name is Rhoswen," she began, "and I'm here to open tonight for the band that normally performs. It's only one song, plus a small performance during. So, please enjoy."

* * *

><p>It all started immediately. Why did she look like someone he knew?<p>

"_In these substandard motels, on the lalalalalala,  
><em>"_Corner of Fourth and Fremont Street  
><em>"_Appealing only coz they're just that unappealing  
><em>"_Any practiced Catholic would cross himself up on entering_"

"_The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe  
><em>"_Just a dash of formaldehyde  
><em>"_And the habit of decomposing  
><em>"_Right before your very, lalalala, eyes_"

"_Along with the people_"

"_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
><em>"_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy"_

"_Tonight's tenants range from a lawyer and a virgin  
><em>"_Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
><em>"_She's getting a job at the firm come Monday  
><em>"_The misses will stay with the cheating attorney_"

"_Moonlighting aside, she really needs his money  
><em>"_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy!_

"_Yeah, yeah…_"

"_Hmm, but not to mention the constable and his proposition  
><em>"_For that virgin yes, the one the lawyer met with  
><em>"_On 'strictly business,' as he said to the misses_"

"_But only hours before, after, she had left  
><em>"_She was fixing her face in a compact  
><em>"_There was a terrible crash…!  
><em>"_There was a terrible… crash!_"

"_Between her and the badge  
><em>"_She spilled her purse and her bag  
><em>"_But held a 'purse'  
><em>"_Of a different kind…_"

The woman put her hands to her lower abdomen, a smirk on her face to emphasize her point. The other performers around her, all in costume, were quite amazing…

"_Along with the people_"

"_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
><em>"_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_"

Everyone posed to prepare for the climax.

"_There are no…_"

"_Raindrops of roses and girls in white dresses and sleeping with roaches  
><em>"_And taking the shades out the sheets and before all the stains  
><em>"_And a few more of your least favorite things"_

"_Raindrops of roses and girls in white dresses and sleeping with roaches  
><em>"_And taking the shades out the sheets and before all the stains  
><em>"_And a few more of your least favorite things"_

She made her way towards the cello slowly. Who was she, anyway…?

"_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy…  
><em>"_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy…_"

She sat down and began a beautiful solo. She looked so in tune, so at peace. Such talent was a waste here.

At the end of her solo, however, before the final note, an alchemic reaction started from beneath her. The wooden floor slowly turned to something else. A… a bird cage? And red flower petals began to fall from above…

"_Raindrops of roses and girls in white dresses and sleeping with roaches  
><em>"_And taking the shades out the sheets and before all the stains  
><em>"_And a few more of your least favorite things"_

"_Raindrops of roses and girls in the white dresses and sleeping with the roaches  
><em>"_And taking the shades out the sheets and before all the stains  
><em>"_And a few more of your least favorite things"_

* * *

><p>Amongst the cheering, the bird cage opened from the side and the young woman stepped out of it. Smirking, she drew another transmutation circle and made it disappear, back into the floor.<p>

"Her alchemy is pretty basic," Ed grumbled.

"Brother, the idea was to perform for them, even if it's just simple stuff."

The young woman hopped off the stage, and was quickly surrounded by a few males in the audience. She seemed so cool and casual, but hardly flirtatious in any way.

"Who does she remind you of, Al?" he asked, turning to face his brother. "Do you think she's related to someone we know?"

But the large suit of armor was nowhere to be found. And when Ed turned back around, he saw said armor sifting his way through the bar towards the singer.

"Oh, no, Al, what are you doing?" he mumbled, putting his head down onto the bar.

When he came back, after a long time, surely enough Al had the girl with him. "Brother!" he said excitedly. "You'll never guess who Rhoswen is related to!"

"Oh, Al, it's not a big deal," she began. "My connection only got me in trouble with that Greed guy. There's no need to tell him, really."

Edward straightened up. She still wasn't wearing any makeup, and her hair was down and about her shoulders, but it was much longer in the back. "Really, now?" he said with disinterest. "Well, Al told me about what you saw back there. So don't go running your mouth."

"Oh, I already knew about you two."

Ed spewed out some of his drink. "What?" he sputtered. "How could you possibly know about-?"

"My father is the Flame Alchemist."

And with that, Edward Elric fell from his barstool.

* * *

><p>It seemed as if hours passed between the two. They laughed and talked and had a few drinks. Rhoswen knew the Elrics' story, but hearing it was an all-new experience. And Edward was friendlier than her father had ever really let on.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe Roy Mustang could make a person like yourself," he laughed. "He's such a prick, you know."

And she laughed at this. "The old man's not that bad. He's just confident. It's how he was raised."

Alphonse seemed comfortable sitting back and watching, laughing occasionally and correcting his brother's exaggerations.

"So why are you doing second-rate alchemy in bars?" he finally asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Colonel didn't try to recruit you himself."

Rhoswen finished her drink. "Dad told me a long time ago to do what I wanted," she replied. "He was actually overjoyed when I told him I didn't want to be a soldier."

"So I take it you're against the military rule, like so many others?"

"No, I just think my father would do a better job at ruling Amestris."

_Ah_, Edward thought with a smirk,_ there's the Mustang in her_. "So he's just okay with you living this lifestyle?"

"Of course he is. Besides, I don't know any alchemy that the military would find useful."

Before they could finish any more of their conversation, however, Tuck swooped down upon them like a hawk.

"Who're you talkin' to, _baby sister_?" he asked, one heavy arm draping over the young woman's shoulders.

"God, you smell like booze," she grumbled. "Tuck, this is a State Alchemist my dad recruited a few years ago."

"Ah, well, we should get to our rooms." Surprisingly, he was slurring. Usually his tolerance for alcohol was much higher. "The train leaves early, and then we'll be spending a few hours in Rush Valley as well. So we can find a street corner and play awhile."

"Right. Well, you go on ahead."

"No way; you'll miss the train if you stay any longer."

Rhoswen sighed. "All right, all right." Satisfied, the older man moved away from her and abruptly (well, as abruptly as a drunk man could) walked toward the stairs leading to the upstairs rooms.

"So…" Edward somehow sounded nervous. "He's your… older brother…?"

"I'm afraid that we do have the same mother," she replied, and stood up straight. "I'll be seeing you, Ed."

The two brothers watched her walk away. Alphonse noticed, though no one else would be able to, the strange look in his brother's eyes.

"She sure is pretty," Al chided. "Winry would be jealous."

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
